


God damn weak!

by Saturning



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hulk Needs a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Doubt, thorbruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturning/pseuds/Saturning
Summary: "Maybe I should have stayed the Hulk. Everyone likes him more. And I understand now why they like him. He’s strong. He’s not emotional. Not overwhelmed by every little inconvenience. Not so god damn weak!”





	God damn weak!

Thor felt a shiver running down his spine as he entered the room Bruce was sitting in, his face buried in his hands. He wasn‘t happy as far as Thor could tell, but he felt it was more than just sadness. The urge to just close his eyes, turn around and go was huge, the pure look of Bruce being all sorrowful made him feel so heartbroken. But he didn’t go. The thought of leaving Bruce alone in this situation was worse than his urge to go. So Thor slowly sat down next to the doctor, who seemed to be having an actual crisis, and started talking as soft as he could manage in order to not scare the doctor right off.

“So, uhm, are you feeling alright Banner?”

Banner looked up, tear stains on his cheeks were still visible, but he didn’t cry anymore. He was battling with himself, it was easy to tell, how hard it was for Bruce to find an acceptable answer, something that didn’t make him appear weak, but what he ended up with confused both of them.

“I… I don’t think so. I think you were right.” Banner speaks quietly and whispers in addition “Right all a-fucking-long”

Thor raised his eyebrows.

“I always think I’m right, but just to make sure. What exactly was I right with?”

“Hulk. Me. Everything.” Tears stood in his eyes again and Thor felt his heart break even more.

“I thought about what you said about the hulk. That he’s just more efficient when it comes to fighting. My 7 PhDs are only a use for Tony and even he doesn’t need them or me like 95% of the time. I was gone for two years and it didn’t even make a difference.”

“I’m sure it did.”

“You weren’t there! They practically all evolved to the better and I just lost two years to the Hulk! Maybe I should have stayed the Hulk. Everyone likes him more. And I understand now why they like him. He’s strong. He’s not emotional. Not overwhelmed by every little inconvenience. Not so god damn weak!” A single tear of anger dropped from his cheek and fell onto the floor, his veins turned green for a split second. Silence filled the room for a few moments.

“You are not weak. You are intelligent, or am I wrong?” With a – hopefully – comforting glare Thor looked at the doctor, who was just a small amount of anger away to turn into the Hulk. The god just hoped it would calm him down enough to fight the green beast and stay himself, he liked Banner as he was and a raging green animal wasn’t going to help the situation.

“I mean, yes, I may be intelligent but who cares? Tony is just as intelligent, if not more.” His tone of voice changed to sad and disappointed again, which was relieving, meaning he wouldn’t turn into the Hulk, but it wasn’t better. Bruce still suffered and Thor was sure, he didn’t like it at all.

“But you’re not Stark. You think differently than Stark. You can’t be compared. You are Banner.”

“Please stop saying Banner. We are over that formal thing, aren’t we? Friends don’t call each other by their last names.”

“What should I call you instead?”

“Just Bruce, Please.”

“Okay Bruce, then listen to me now. Friends don’t let each other beat themselves up for dumb shit. You are a valid part of the team. You are an important part of the team. Always was and always will be. With or without the Hulk.”

“Wow that is actually really comforting, since when are you so good at that?” A shy smile appeared on Bruce’s face, while his hands wiped away the tears in his eyes.

“I don’t know. That really sad feeling made me say it, you know?” Thor said it as if it wasn’t a big deal, but it caught Bruce really off guard. Thor was feeling sad, because of him? Because he was sad? Why would it make the god of thunder feel sad to see a mortal earth man having a crisis? It didn’t make sense to the doctor at all, none of his PhDs helped him figure this out. So he figured, he would just have to ask, no matter if he wants it or not. Bruce could not leave this unanswered.

“Why would it make you feel sad to see me… like this?”

“Don’t people from earth get sad when the see their loved one’s are sad too?” He said it so seriously. And he meant it. Bruce wouldn’t understand but Thor meant it.

“Do you want to tell me you like me?” It wasn’t more than a whisper, but Thor listened carefully.

“Why, yes, of course I like you. You just said yourself that we are friends.”

“Come on, I mean, do you call all your friends a ‘loved one’?”

“Of course I don’t.”

“Then why did you call  _me_ a loved one?”

“Because I-” Suddenly it was hard to talk. The god felt like he forgot how to speak. He was scared. Absolutely terrified, because of the endless possibilities of how Bruce could answer to a confession. Because of so many possible negative answers, each one worse than the other. And he didn’t understand why or how he trapped himself in this situation. He obviously couldn’t just remain silent as he started talking already.

“What would you say if I told you it’s because I love you? Like, theoretically.”

“Please don’t make a fool out of me. I don’t want to embarrass myself, just tell me. I won’t be mad whatever you say, okay?”

Thor gulped, but the encouraging look in Bruce’s eyes gave him enough confidence and braveness to say it. And to tell him.

“Yes, I like you-” He started but was cut off again directly.

“- we had that now didn’t we-”

“- more than a friend. More than I probably should. You mean more to me than anyone else here on earth. It’s true, Bruce. I… I guess I do love you.”

A gasp was the only thing coming out of Banner’s mouth and tears filled his eyes again. Thor felt his heart breaking.

“Oh great. I ruined it, didn’t I? I knew it. Listen, Bruce, I’m sorry I said that can you just forge-” And that’s when Thor was cut off again, but by something he didn’t believe could be real.

“I love you, too, Thor.”

Bruce was now grinning like an idiot and Thor slowly understood that they were tears of joy in the corners of the eyes of his beloved doctor.

“For real? Like actually?”

“Yes, like actually.” And he reached out and took the god’s hand into his own, the other hand found its place in Thor’s neck. And then it came to the kiss. As their lips softly brushed against each other, they completely forgot the world around them. And it was perfect.

 

Extra:

They eventually got disturbed by Tony entering the room carelessly and just screaming “Finally!” very relieved. “You guys have no idea how long we had to put up with your flirting and stares and lovesick glares. Literally everyone knew except you two dumbasses! Oh the others will love to find out about this.”

It was embarrassing for the two of them but Tony thought it was hilarious, even a little cute.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first proper english fanfiction piece ever. I hope you enjoyed it, although it's not the best!  
> Kudos and comments are welcomed <3


End file.
